The Apocalypse 13th Sleepy Beauty
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Kerajaan Seirin yang hancur, Putri tidur, Pangeran crimson dan kutukan. Bisakah Akashi bersama terus dengan Kuroko? Lihat jawabannya di TKP.


**The Apocalypse 13th ~Sleepy Beauty~**

Genre : Romance, Sho-Ai, Angst, Fantasy & Supernatural

Rate : T

Length : 4.443 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Angst Ending, awal cerita ada alter ego para karakter KnB, Sho Ai, EYD tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : Akafem!Kuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x Female **Kuro** ko Tetsuya), Slight AkaKuro di akhir cerita

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya sang putri cantik dari Kerajaan Seirin, kerajaan yang sudah lama hancur terkena kutukan oleh penyihir jahat yang merupakan kerabatnya sendiri, Haizaki Shougo. Dia mengutuknya bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya akan tertidur selama 100 tahun karena, dia terkena jarum dari mesin jahit. Juga sampai di tahun ke 100 sekaligus di hari ulang tahunnya, dia akan menjadi monster mawar putih jika tidak di selamatkan oleh pria yang merupakan cinta sejatinya melalui ciuman. Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan pangeran sekaligus pewaris dari Kerajaan Rakuzan, bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di mimpinya dan itu pun satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Kuroko yang ke 116 tahun. Dia berpesan kepada Akashi agar segera menyelamatkannya sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke 116. Apakah Akashi akan datang menyelamatkannya? Kita lihat saja di TKP.

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

 _~aaaaaaaa~_ (Song Fic/Rin & Len Side)

 _~aaaaaaaa~_ _(Side Rin)_

 _ **~aaaaaaaa**_ _~ (Side Len)_

( _~aaaaaaaa~_ ) (Suara Kedua)

Bacotan : Hai, lama tak berjumpa dengan saya Shinju Hatsune akan membawakan fic baru yang judulnya The Apocalypse 13th ~Sleepy Beauty~ dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Rin dan Len. Terinspirasi dari lagu lagi. Yah, begitulah langsung dapat pencerahan. Karena, cerita ini hampir mirip dengan dongeng Sleepy Beauty. Oke, sampai disini bacotanku dan satu lagi aku buat terjemahan lagu The 13th Apocalypse ~Sleepy Beauty~. Maaf kalo ada yang salah :'(. Oke kita langsung saja di TKP.

 **Kerajaan Seirin Sebelum Hancur 116 tahun yang lalu**

Kerajaan Seirin juga para rakyat dari Kerajaan Seirin bersuka cita karena Raja Kuroko Yuuya dan Ratu Kuroko Tetsuna telah dikaruniai putri yang sangat cantik. Mereka menamainya Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya mirip sekali dengan ibunya kecuali warna mata ibunya. Warna mata ibunya gold sedangkan warna mata putrinya berwarna baby blue. Tapi, Kuroko Tetsuya punya banyak kesamaan dari ibunya yaitu kulitnya seputih salju, rambutnya yang juga bergelombang berwarna baby blue, bibir yang tipis dan juga bentuk matanya yang bundar mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Kalau ayahnya hanya bentuk wajah yang oval, hidung mancung, juga warna matanya baby blue diturunkan oleh putri tunggalnya.

Dan disana ada 3 peri yang bernama Momoi Satsuki, Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei menggunakan sihir mereka sebagai hadiah untuk Ahli waris Kerajaan Seirin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sang Raja mengijinkan 3 peri tersebut melakukan tugas mereka, yaitu memberi hadiah untuk Putri dari Seirin.

" Aku, Momoi Satsuki, akan memberikan hadiah yaitu kecerdasan." Kata sang peri pertama yang bernama Momoi Satsuki yang mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke jidat sang bayi.

" Aku, Aida Riko, akan memberikan hadiah yaitu keanggunan." Kata sang peri kedua yang bernama Aida Riko melakukan hal yang sama apa yang Momoi lakukan, yaitu mengayunkan tongkat sihir di badan bayi tersebut.

" Aku, Hyuuga Junpei, akan memberikan hadiah yaitu kebaikan" Kata sang peri ketiga sekaligus terakhir yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei melakukan yang sama apa yang kedua peri itu lakukan, yaitu mengayunkan tongkat sihir di dada bayi tersebut.

Sang Raja dan Sang Ratu begitu senang sekaligus terharu apa yang mereka bertiga diberikan untuk putri kecil mereka sampai penyihir jahat yang merupakan kerabat dari raja Seirin, namanya Haizaki Shougo.

" Wah, wah, wah. Rupanya kalian berbahagia tanpaku. Zan'nen desu. Darou, Ou? Ahahahahaha. (" Sayang sekali. Iya kan, Raja? Ahahahaha.")" Kata Haizaki sambil bertepuk tangan lalu tertawa keras. Sang Rakyat pun ketakutan begitu pula dengan ketiga peri tersebut.

" Kau tidak di undang, Shougo. Kono uragirimono, omushi nani wo suru itsumori da? Mokuteki ha nanda!? (" Dasar pengkhianat, buat apa kamu disini? Apa tujuan mu!?")" Kata Sang Raja membelakangi Sang Ratu juga bayinya dari belakang sambil berteriak.

" Hei, kau itu banyak Tanya seperti biasa Ou. Kalau begitu ijinkan aku memberi hadiah untuk pewaris baru Kerajaan Seirin." Kata Haizaki sambil member hormat kepada Raja.

" Tidak kuijinkan kau, Shougo." Kata Sang Raja begitu marah besar. " Aku memaksa, Raja Seirin tua." Kata Haizaki tidak kalah sinisnya. " Nanidato!? (" Apa kau bilang!?")" Kata Raja dengan keningnya mulai menunjukkan empat siku-siku yang masing ada dua di jidatnya.

" Oke, kita mulai." Kata Haizaki tidak mendengarkan apa yang Raja bilang. " Machiagare, Shougo! (" Tunggu dulu, Shougo!")" Kata Sang Raja tapi Haizaki tidak mendengarkan sang Raja.

" Kuroko Tetsuya akan menjadi seorang putri yang sangat cantik nan jelita." Kata Haizaki sambil menoleh kearah mesin jahit. Disitulah dia melihat sebuah jarum tajam yang kecil tertancap. " Tapi, jika dia terkena jarum di mesin jahit itu dia akan tertidur selama 100 tahun dan jika dia tidak diselamatkan oleh pria yang merupakan cinta sejatinya, Tetsuya akan jadi monster mawar putih." Kata Haizaki sinisnya dan menghadap ke Yuuya dan Tetsuna. Sang Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Seirin menatapnya dengan horror.

Para rakyat pun ketakutan begitu juga dengan ketiga peri tersebut. " Dia bisa diselamatkan oleh ciuman dari pria yang merupakan cinta sejatinya." Kata Haizaki tersenyum sarkas dihadapan Raja, Ratu, Tiga Peri, dan Rakyat. " Aku belum selesai bicara. Kutukannya tidak bisa dicabut kecuali oleh cinta sejati. Dan perlu kuingatkan lagi Kerajaan Seirin maupun Kota Seirin akan dipenuhi oleh batang mawar jika sang putri sudah beranjak 16 tahun. Ahahahahahaha." Kata Haizaki menghilang.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Haizaki, Tetsuna sudah beranjak 16 tahun dan dia semakin cantik nan jelita. Dia semakin mirip dengan ibunya. Rambut gelombang yang panjang sampai sepinggang berwarna baby blue, buah dadanya semakin besar dengan ukuran C cup, matanya yang besar berwarna baby blue juga kulitnya seputih salju. Sekarang dia memakai gaun v neck tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan renda putih yang menyerupai mawar putih di pinggangnya hingga bagian bawah juga bermotif mawar putih sampai sekaki, kecuali dia tidak memakai alas kakinya, kalung mawar putih di sekeliling lehernya dan juga dia memakai mahkota yang terbuat dari daun kecil dan mawar putih sekaligus dia mengurai rambutnya, dia makin cantik.

Hyuuga menceritakan kepada Tetsuna bahwa dia bukan kerabat mereka bertiga melainkan seorang putri dari Kerajaan Seirin. Trio Peri itu mengantarkan Tetsuna ke Kerajaan Seirin. Tapi naasnya, trio peri itu terjebak di batang mawar dan mereka bertiga mati kering karena setelah kekuatan Trio peri diambil, batang pun tumbuh menjadi bunga mawar pink, coklat, dan hitam. Tetsuna melihatnya sangat ketakutan tapi dia harus memberanikan dirinya hingga di kamarnya yang luas yang penuh dengan batang mawar. Dia naik ke tempat tidurnya dan dia sadar tempat tidurnya bahkan jauh lebih empuk dari pada kapas. Sampai dia melihat mesin jahit itu. Saat melihat mesin jahit itu dia ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi bukannya menyentuh dia malah mendapatkan bencana. Tetsuya tidak sengaja menyentuh jarum itu dan jarinya berdarah. Dan dia tertidur lelap hingga seratus tahun. Disinilah cerita akan dimulai dimana Tetsuya sang sleepy beauty bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou sang pangeran dari Kerajaan Rakuzan.

 _~Di sebuah istana penuh dengan akar mawar_ _,_ _aku melanjutkan tidurku~_

 _~Kali ini "siapa" yang ku mimpikan,_ _sang putri terkutuk~_

 _ **~Di sebuah hutan aku bermimpi aneh**_ _,_ _ **aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat cantik~**_

 _ **~Matanya yang rapuh**_ _,_ _ **hatiku dicuri olehnya~**_

 **100 tahun kemudian**

 _~Kuroko's POV~_

(A/N: Kuroko di cerita dia masih tidur tapi jiwanya masih hidup. Anggap saja dia bicara sambil tidur. OK? Back To The Story) Sudah berapa lama aku tidur. Apa ini sudah seratus tahun? Kurasa sudah. Karena aku rasa kamarku penuh dengan mawar juga batang-batang mawarnya juga tumbuh lebih banyak. Mungkin aku masih 15-16 tahun tapi aku sudah lebih dari 100 tahun. Jadi umurku 115 tahun.

Oh tidak, jika tidurku berakhir dan tidak ada yang selamatkan aku dari kutukan ini, aku pasti akan berubah menjadi monster apalagi ini satu hari aku ulang tahun yang ke 116. Ya tuhan, kumohon pada Mu. Hubungkan aku dengan cinta sejatiku, temukan aku dengannya. Meskipun hanya mimpi, kumohon sebentar saja aku bertemu dengannya dan menyampaikan pesan padanya. Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku. Amen.

 _~End's Kuroko's POV~_

 _~Normal's POV~_

Kuroko berkeluh kesah kepada Tuhan agar dipertemukan oleh cinta sejatinya. Meskipun sebentar, dia hanya bertemu dengannya dan menyampaikan pesan untuknya. Dan doanya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Mimpinya terhubung di Kerajaan Rakuzan. Seorang Pangeran berambut merah sedang tidur pulas. Namun dia dapat mimpi yang aneh. Mau tahu? Mau tahu? Ayo kita lihat.

 _~End's Normal's POV~_

 _~Akashi's POV~_

Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sikat gigi? Sudah. Cuci muka? Sudah. Baju tidur? Sudah. Oke, kurasa aku siap untuk tidur. Mudah-mudahan di mimpiku aku bertemu dengan gadis cantik. Ya, sudahlah aku tidur dulu.

 **Hutan Kerajaan Seirin**

Hei, kenapa aku di hutan ini. Dan kenapa aku pakai baju pangeranku? Kemeja bergaris-garis hitam putih dilapisi jas putih , dasi abu-abu , sarung tangan putih, celana putih, dan juga sepatu putih. Kecuali, rambut merahku tetap disisir setengah dari belakang setengah di belakang setengah tidak. Itu karena ada poniku di setengah rambutku itu.

Mata heterochromatic ku yang terdiri dari scarlet di mata kananku dan gold di mata kiriku menyusuri hutan hingga ketemu dengan gadis yang sedang mengurus tanaman mawar menoleh di depanku.

Siapa dia? Kenapa gadis secantik dia bisa hidup di hutan ini? Belom lagi penampilannya. Gaun v neck tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan renda putih yang menyerupai mawar putih di pinggangnya hingga bagian bawah juga bermotif mawar putih sampai sekaki, kalung mawar putih di sekeliling lehernya dan juga dia memakai mahkota yang terbuat dari daun kecil dan mawar putih, juga rambut bergelombang berwarna baby blue sampai sepinggang juga warna matanya senada dengan rambutnya, juga tingginya hampir sama denganku. Kecuali, dia tidak pake alas kaki sama sekali. Matanya tersirat ketakutan, tapi, kenapa jantungku deg-degan ya?

Aku mendatangi gadis itu, dan dia mundur ke belakang. "Matte kudasai, ore ha akunin de wanai. Ore ha Akashi Seijuurou no Akashi no Oukoku desu. Oujo-san namae ha? (" Tunggu dulu, aku bukan penjahat. Aku Akashi Seijuurou dari Kerajaan Akashi. Namamu siapa, nona muda?")" Kataku sambil memegang dada kiriku dan menuduk ke bawah.

" Akashi Seijuurou? Boleh kupanggil Seijuurou-kun?" Kata gadis tersebut sudah tidak takut lagi denganku. " Sumimasen, hajimemashite, watashi ha Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. (Maaf, perkenalkan, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam berkenalan denganmu.")" Kata gadis itu membungkuk dihadapanku. Kuroko Tetsuya? Kayak nama cowok.

" Boleh kupanggil kau Tetsuya?" Kataku. " Tentu saja boleh." Katanya dengan senyum kecilnya. Aku malah jadi salting sendiri. " Kau dari kerajaan mana?" Kataku penasaran. " Seirin no Oukoku desu. Sore ha hyaku juu roku nen mae, sono oukoku wo kowashite shimashita. (" Dari Kerajaan Seirin. Kerajaan yang telah hancur selama 116 tahun yang lalu.")" Kata Tetsuya sedih.

Hatiku serasa diledakkan oleh meriam, aku kaget. " Dakara, omae dake ha ikite iru? Ano, Seirin no Oukoku wo kowasarete, sore ha nemuri hime ga aru soshite sono shiro de soko nemuri hime ga aru. Nemuri hime ha dareda? (" Jadi, hanya kau yang hidup? Umm, selain Kerajaan Seirin di hancurkan, ada seorang putri tidur dan juga di istana itu tempat putri tidur berada. Siapa putri tidur itu?")" Kataku penasaran.

 _~Kita berpegangan tangan dengan erat_ _,_ _**serasa menatap di cermin~**_

 _~Kami paham __**bahwa**_ _tiada selain mimpi_ _, tetapi, kami masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama~_

 _ **~Benang takdir yang melingkar dan kusut, bahkan jika ini mimpi kami berdansa dengan semangat~**_

 _~Tubuh terkutuk ini berjalan dengan gila_ _,_ _terlarut akan cinta yang palsu~_

 _ **~Benang Kumparan dan kusut,**_ _ditangkap oleh keinginan~_

 _ **~Poros ketiga belas yang menusuk,**_ _ini mirip seperti kutukan…~_

 _ **~Ujung fatalis delusi ini – jika mimpi ini telah dekat**_ _, kemudian aku menghiraukan fajar, dan berjalan bersamamu~_

" Sore ha watashi desu. Watashi ha nemuri hime desu. (" Itu aku. Akulah putri tidur itu.")" Kata gadis itu bertambah sedih. Hatiku tertembak meriam lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku benar-benar kaget dan shock. Dia putri tidur? Tapi bagaimana?

" Kore ha yume desu. Watashi ha kono yume ha okizamasu desu. (" Ini adalah mimpi. Aku hanya bisa bangun dalam mimpi ini.")" Katanya sambil berdiri. " Nee, Seijuurou-kun. Aku boleh pegang tanganmu?" Kata Tetsuya. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, aku pun menurutinya.

Aku berdiri dan memegang kedua tangannya. Dan Tetsuya pun membalasnya. Lalu kami saling bertatapan mata. Matanya jauh lebih biru bagaikan langit musim panas begitu juga dengan rambut bergelombang dengan warna senada itu membuatnya mirip seperti ombak pantai. Entah kenapa, aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Kurasa Tetsuya juga mau menghabiskan waktu denganku.

" Mau berdansa denganku." Kataku tiba-tiba. Apa yang aku katakan barusan. " Ya, aku mau." Kata Tetsuya. Serius dia mau berdansa denganku? Ya, kalau aku sudah berkata seperti itu apa boleh buat. Aku membungkuk dan menaruh tangan kiriku di dada kananku sementara Tetsuya, membungkuk sambil mengangkat gaunnya. Lalu, kami berdansa. (BGS : Shinpakuusu – Limone-sensei (Akashi) ft Shinshakaijin (Kuroko) )

Aku tidak menyangka Tetsuya sangat mahir dalam berdansa. Sepertinya Tetsuya mulai tersenyum lagi. Tapi, ini sedikit lebar di bandingkan sebelumnya. " Tidak kusangka, kau pandai dalam berdansa, Tetsuya." Kataku memujinya. " Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Tapi, kau bahkan lebih jago daripada aku." Kata Tetsuya sedikit tersipu malu.

" Tetsuya." (Akashi)

" Hai? (" Ya?")" (Kuroko)

" Namamu mirip nama cowok. Padahal kamu sendiri cewek." (Akashi)

" Dasar tidak sopan. Itu paduan nama ibu dan ayahku. Tetsu itu dari nama ibuku, Tetsuna sedangkan Ya itu dari nama ayahku, Yuuya. Jadi, Tetsuya itu cuma gabungan nama saja, tidak ada artinya, kok." (Kuroko)

" Tetap saja. Namamu mirip cowok." (Akashi)

" Ya memang. Tapi, ada Tsuya nya. Jadi lebih feminim, kan?" (Kuroko)

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh geli sedangkan Tetsuya hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ingin kucubit rasanya. Tapi aku tahan.

" Ya, ya. Gomen, Tetsuya. Kayaknya, aku sudah mengejekmu (:-( )" (Akashi)

" Tidak apa-apa (:-) ). Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka matamu. Warnanya berbeda tapi indah. (:-D)" (Kuroko)

" (-/-) Makasih." (Akashi)

Aku ini bisa melihat apa yang Tetsuya rasakan dari matanya itu. Seolah-olah matanya bilang " Tidak apa-apa ini sementara. Tidak apa-apa kalau cinta ini palsu. Asalkan bersama Seijuurou-kun, aku merasa bahagia.".

Aku memang suka padanya lebih dari teman. Tapi, cintaku ini tidaklah palsu. Aku harus buktikan kepada Tetsuya, kalau aku ini benar-benar cinta padanya.

Setelah lelah berdansa, aku dan Tetsuya duduk bersama. Dan aku memegang tangannya. Dengan malu-malu dia membalasnya. " Tetsuya." Kataku. " Ya?" Kata Tetsuya menoleh. Dan aku pun memeluknya. Bau vanilla menguar di badan Tetsuya.

" Seijuurou-kun?" Kata Tetsuya terkejut. " Sukidayo, Tetsuya. (" Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya.")" Kataku membuat Tetsuya terkejut. Dia membalas pelukanku. " Watashi mo. (" Aku juga.")" Kata Tetsuya membuatku sangat senang dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetsuya pun membalasnya. Lalu, tautan bibirku dengan bibir Tetsuya pun lepas.

Bibirnya tipis tapi lembut dan rasanya seperti vanilla. Ini first kiss ku, ku berikan pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya reaksinya seperti ini (/). Wow, mukanya memerah bagaikan tomat.

" Kurasa kita bertemu ini adalah takdir kita, Tetsuya." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. " Kurasa iya." Kata Tetsuya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu. Ini momen paling terindah dalam hidupku selama 16 tahun ini. Meskipun aku bersama dengan gadis sebayaku tapi umurnya sudah 115 tahun, tapi aku merasa sangat senang.

" Seijuurou-kun." (Kuroko)

" Ya, Tetsuya." (Akashi)

" Anata ha watashi ni hontou ni suki. Dakara, hitosu negai ga aru. (" Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Jadi, aku mohon satu saja padamu.")"

" Apa itu, Tetsuya?" (Akashi)

" Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku ke 116. Sebelum menunjukkan tanda angka 12 tengah malam kau harus selamatkan aku sebelum terlambat. Karena, kalau sudah lewat angka 12 dan umurku 116 tahun, maka aku jadi monster." (Kuroko)

Melihat dari matanya, dia kelihatannya sangat serius.

" Kanarazu ore ha omae wo tsukuidasu, Tetsuya. ( " Aku bersumpah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Tetsuya")" (Akashi)

Mendengar aku kata seperti itu, dia sangat senang hingga saat tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu akar mawar dan aku berteriak untuk menggapainya, Tetsuya juga ingin menggapai tanganku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menggapainya

" TETSUYA!" (Akashi)

" SEIJUUROU-KUN! INGAT APA YANG AKU KATAKAN! CEPAT SELAMATKAN AKU SEBELUM TERLAMBAT! KYAAAAA" (Kuroko)

" TETSUUYAAAA!" (Akashi)

Hutan, Tetsuya, juga akar mawar itu menghilang menjadi putih.

 _~End's Akashi's POV~_

 _ **~Aku tak sanggup melupakanmu di mimpiku, aku pun segera berangkat~**_

 _ **~Aku bersumpah untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku pun meneruskan perjalananku~**_

 _~Kekasihku_ _,_ _aku hanya percaya padamu…_ _Kumohon_ _,_ _selamatkanlah aku…~_

 _ **~Aku segera datang…**_ _(Cepatlah) __**Sesegera mungkin**_ _. Sebelum tidur selama seratus tahun telah berakhir~_

 _~Normal's POV~_

Akashi terbangun dari mimpinya. Akashi pun bersiap-siap dengan cepat. Akashi pun memakai pakaian persis seperti di mimpinya bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Kemeja bergaris-garis hitam putih dilapisi jas putih , dasi abu-abu , sarung tangan putih, celana putih, dan juga sepatu putih. Rambutnya disisir setengah ke belakang, dan dia memakai jubah merah dengan gambar burung abadi, phoenix juga dia membawa pedang warisan Kerajaan Akashi, yang bernama Harlequin.

Dia pun siap berangkat. Akashi tidak pernah melupakan Kuroko. Dia sudah terlanjur cinta dengan Kuroko. Para pengawal pun memberi salam kepada Akashi, tapi Akashi menghiraukan mereka. Para pengawal pun heran dan saat itu dia bertemu dengan Masaomi dan Shiori, Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Akashi sekaligus kedua orang tua Akashi.

" Seijuurou, mau kemana kau?" Kata Masaomi. " Ya, Sei-kun, kamu mau kemana?" Kata Shiori bertanya hal yang sama seperti Masaomi. " Aku mau pergi ke Kerajaan Seirin. Aku harus selamatkan putri tidur. Kalau tidak sesuatu mengerikan akan terjadi padanya." Kata Akashi dengan berterus terang.

" Anak ini. Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih? Dari Kerajaan Seirin? Perkenalkan aku padanya." Kata Masaomi

" Dia satu-satunya keturunan terakhir dari Kerajaan Seirin, dan sampai saat ini dia masih tidur. Kau yakin kau tetap menyelamatkannya?" Kata Shiori khawatir

" Tenanglah, ibu. Aku tetap akan menyelamatkannya. Dan Ayah, nanti aku perkenalkan padanya. Gadis yang kucintai itu sangat cantik." Kata Akashi dengan senyum kecil. " Sudah dulu ya, ittekimasu (" Aku berangkat")." Kata Akashi terburu-buru.

Dan dia memanggil Seiryuu, kuda putih kesayangannya. Lalu, dia pergi dengan kecepatan penuh.

( _" Tetsuya, aku akan menepati janjiku. Tunggu aku, ya."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati sambil mempercepat laju kudanya. (A/N: Ceritanya Kuroko masuk ke pikiran Akashi. Jadi dia bisa bicara dengan Akashi, meskipun orangnya lagi mengendarai kuda. Back To The Story)

( _" Kau janji akan menepati janjimu denganku?"_ ) Kata suara yang Akashi sangat kenal. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

( _" Tetsuya, kenapa kau…"_ ) Kata Akashi tapi omongannya dipotong oleh Kuroko. (" _Penjelasannya panjang, tapi jarak dari kerajaanmu dengan kerajaanku masih sangat jauh. Jalan pintasnya masih ditutupi oleh akar mawar. Tidak mungkin kau dan kudamu bisa masuk."_ ) Kata Kuroko membuatnya heran.

( _" Kenapa kamu bisa tahu, kalau aku bawa kuda?"_ ) (Akashi)

( _" Dari suara sepatu kuda."_ ) (Kuroko)

Akashi hanya bisa jawdrop dalam hati. Dan dia sedikit speechless.

( _" Apa masih jauh?"_ ) (Akashi)

( _" Ya."_ ) (Kuroko)

Akashi melihat akar mawar yang tumbuh dipagar Kerajaan Seirin yang sudah berkarat. Di situlah dia masuk di dalam mimpinya. Akashi mengikat kuda tersebut di tiang bendera yang berkarat menggunakan kemudi kudanya yaitu tali untuk mengendarai dan mengendalikan kudanya tersebut.

" Seiryuu, koko ni ha matte ne. Ore ha sugu ni modotte kuru. (" Seiryuu, tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali.")" ( _" Soretomo modotte dekinai? (" Atau aku tidak bisa kembali?"_ )" Kata Akashi sambil mengelus Seiryuu dan dia juga khawatir dengan dirinya juga Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau Akashi tidak kembali?

( _" Kumohon cepatlah. Ini sudah sore. Kerajaanku masih jauh."_ ) (Kuroko)

( _" Hai, wakatte iru. (" Ya, aku mengerti.")"_ ) (Akashi)

Seiryuu meringkik itu berarti dia menyetujui Akashi dan cepat kembali. Seolah-olah Akashi mengerti perasaan Seiryuu, dia langsung berlari menuju ke pagar yang penuh dengan akar mawar juga kunci di pagar telah digembok.

Akashi menggunakan Harlequin untuk membelah akar mawar juga pagar. Karena meskipun Harlequin mirip pedang yang sering digunakan oleh samurai tapi Harlequin bisa membelah apapun. Akashi pun mengacungkan pedangnya hingga pagar berkarat, kunci gembok bahkan akar mawar pun hancur karena Harlequin.

 _(" Isoide, Seijuurou-kun. Kyou ha watashi no owari wo hyakunen nemuru to watashi no tanjoubi desu. Chotto sukoshi osoi baai, watashi ha bakemono ni naru yo. (" Cepatlah, Seijuurou-kun. Hari ini adalah berakhirnya aku setelah tidur selama seratus tahun dan juga hari ini ulang tahunku. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, aku akan menjadi monster.")"_ ) (Kuroko)

( _" Panik tidak akan selesaikan masalah. Akar mawar ini menghalangiku saja."_ ) (Akashi)

( _" Seijuurou-kun, bangunkanlah aku dengan ciumanmu. Karena, ciumanmulah bisa membuatku bangun juga aku tidak akan jadi monster."_ ) (Kuroko)

( _" Oh, begitu rupanya. Tunggulah aku."_ ) (Akashi)

( _" Ya, aku tunggu di dalam tidurku."_ ) (Kuroko)

 _~End's Normal's POV~_

 _ **~Di menara terkunci, dimana kau tertidur, bahkan jika aku korbankan nyawaku, aku tetap menyelamatkanmu~**_

 _~Tubuh terkutuk ini berjalan dengan gila_ _,_ _pikiran satu arah hanya menunggu " saat itu"~_

 _ **~Di seratus tahun**_ ** _(_ _"kenyataan"_** _)_ _ **,**_ _telah hancur~_

 _ **~Menebang duri ketiga belas,**_ _(_ _" gadis tabu penghancur"_ _)~_

 _ **~Berakhirnya pelarian atheis – menuju istana terdekat,**_ _mengatasi segala dan semuanya, aku akan melawannya untukmu~  
_

 _~Kuroko's POV~_

Aku harus bisa melawan monster di dalam tubuhku ini untuk Seijuurou-kun. Kalau tidak, aku bisa menyakiti dia. Sore ha iyadesu, zettai ni iya desu. (" Itu tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan.")

 _(" Tetsuya, Kikoe dekiru ka? (" Tetsuya, kau bisa dengar aku?")")_ Itu suara Seijuurou-kun. Aku sedikit kaget tapi senang mendengar suaranya untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _(" Hai. (" Ya.")")_ Kataku menjawab.

( _" Ini jam berapa sekarang?")_ Kata Seijuurou-kun

( _" 11.55. Cepatlah aku tidak bisa menahan monster di dalam tubuhku ini lagi."_ ) Kataku dengan terengah-engah. Meski aku tidur, tapi aku bisa bicara dengan Seijuurou-kun melalui telepati.

(" Tunggulah. Aku hampir sampai.") Kata Seijuurou-kun yang sepertinya sedikit kewalahan memotong begitu banyak duri dan akar mawar.

(" Hayaku. (" Cepatlah.")") Kataku sambil menekan monster di dalam diriku. Lalu, tanpa sadar sang monster itu memutuskan telepatiku. Sial, kalau begini aku tidak bisa menghubungi dia lagi. Seijuurou-kun, sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini. Ayah, Ibu, Momoi-chan, Riko-chan, Hyuuga-kun, dan para rakyat Seirin aku menyusul kalian.

Lalu, jiwaku tenggelam setengah gara-gara monster itu. Haizaki-kun, kau akan bayar semua ini. Ukh. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

 _~End's Kuroko's POV~_

 _ **~Aku tetap teruskan melewati jalan penuh duri,**_ _ **memanjat dan juga menebang~**_

 _~Ke tempat __**dimana**_ _kamu menunggu_ _dengan sebuah ikrar cinta abadi, tidur pun berakhir…~_

 _ **~Air matanya jatuh dari matanya terbuka**_ _,_ _ **aku menghapus air matanya dan memeluknya dengan erat~**_

 _~( "_ _Aku telah lama menunggu_ _,_ _kekasihku dan aku sang putri tidur_ _,_ _sekarang… Bunuhlah aku!")~_

 _~Akashi's POV~_

Sial, telepatiku dengan Tetsuya diputus oleh monster itu, tapi, aku hampir sampai di Istana Seirin. Aku pun memanjat hingga puncak Istana Seirin. Dan disana ada Tetsuya sedang tidur. Tetsuya, pujaan hatiku, aku bersumpah akan cinta abadiku padamu, meskipun kau abadi, aku tidak peduli.

Tetsuya saat tidur benar-benar manis juga bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka, aku menangkup pipi kirinya dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan satunya memegang tangan kanan Tetsuya. Dan akhirnya aku pun menciumnya dengan lembut dan Tetsuya bangun. Itu berarti monsternya sudah pergi jauh dari tubuh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya membuka matanya dan air matanya jatuh, aku pun menghapus air matanya dengan jempolku. Lalu, aku memeluknya dengan erat. " Okaeri, Nemuri hime, Tetsuya. (" Selamat datang kembali, Tetsuya, Si Putri Tidur.")." Kataku dengan senyum tulusku. Tetsuya kaget dan dia balas memelukku. " Osoi, Seijuurou-kun. Demo kurutte yokatta, soshite sayonara. (" Kau telat, Seijuurou-kun. Tapi syukurlah kau datang, dan juga selamat tinggal.")" Kata Tetsuya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Tetsuya tiba-tiba mendorongku untuk melepaskan pelukanku dengannya. Ada apa ini?

" WATASHI WO KOROSHITE, SEIJUUROU-KUN!("BUNUH AKU, SEIJUUROU-KUN!")" Kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba berteriak dan aku menyadarinya. Mata kanannya yang semula biru jadi putih dengan bola mata abu-abu juga mirip dengan bentuk mata kucing.

 _ **~Benang takdir yang melingkar dan kusut,**_ _ **warna yang bengis juga hebat telah muncul~**_

 _Tubuh terkutuk ini berjalan dengan gila_ _,_ _dia berubah dalam wujud aslinya…_

 _ **Segel ketiga belas hancur, kebangkitan tiba,**_ _("_ _Ini bencana_ _")~_

 _ **Sebelum dia buka untuk bermain kehancuran,**_ _("_ _Cepatlah_ _")~_

 _ **~Fatalis memegang tangannya, lompat dari jendela,**_ _kami jatuh bersama, menuju dunia mimpi…~_

Ini tidak mungkin ini terjadi. Astaga, aku telat 5 detik, sial. Aku melihat Tetsuya kesakitan. Dia memegang kepalanya terus. Dan muncul akar mawar beserta mawar putih di pinggulnya. Jumlahnya ada 4 akar.

" Seijuurou-kun, cepat bunuh aku sebelum ke akar 13. Kalau tidak, ingatanku tentangmu akan menghilang selamanya. Kyaaa. Jangan hapus ingatanku dengannya." Kata Tetsuya meraung kesakitan.

Aku bingung harus apa. Kalau aku membunuh monster di tubuhnya, sama saja aku membunuhnya. Aku pun menarik tangan Tetsuya.

" Nani wo shite iru no? Hayaku, watashi wo korose. (" Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat, bunuhlah aku.")" Kata Tetsuya mau lepas pelukanku. Tapi, tubuhku jauh lebih kuat daripada dia yang sudah berubah. Meskipun belum berubah seutuhnya.

" Omae ha hitori ni shinu wo sasenai. Ore mo… Iya, kono mado ha futarikiri ochiru. (" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sendiri. Aku juga… Tidak, kita berdua jatuh bersama di jendela ini." Kataku sambil membawa Tetsuya terjun dari jendela sambil memeluknya.

" Bakamono. Demo, Seijuurou-kun to issho ni, watashi ha zutto shiawase desu. (" Dasar bodoh. Tapi, bersama dengan Seijuurou-kun, aku selalu senang.")" Kata Tetsuya balas pelukanku juga.

" Hai, zutto issho da. Moshimo, ore to Tetsuya umare kawareru naraba, sono toki ha mata isshonde kureru. Sorede ii desuka?(" Ya, selalu bersama. Jika, aku dan Tetsuya dilahirkan kembali, kita akan terus bersama lagi. Kau mau?")" Kataku sambil menatap Tetsuya.

" Un." Kata Tetsuya terharu, aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut untuk terakhir kalinya, Tetsuya pun membalas. Hingga bibir kami berdua lepas, aku dan Tetsuya menutup mata dan kami mati dengan damai. Dengan senyum di wajah kami, juga kepala kami berdarah.

 _~End's Akashi's POV~_

THE END (おわり)

Hayo, jangan beranjak dulu masih ada omake desu XD.

~Omake~

 **Teiko High School, Japan, (MASA KINI)**

 _~Normal's POV~_

" Ya ampun, aku harus cepat. Aku tidak boleh terlambat sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa dimulai." Kata pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya mulai berlari menuju aula SMU Teiko dan untungnya belum dimulai upacaranya. Tapi, Kuroko bingung duduk dimana. Malah tempat duduknya masih kosong.

" Duduk disini saja." Kata pria berambut merah yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou menawarkan tempat duduk untuk Kuroko.

" Domo arigatou gozaimasu. (" Terima kasih banyak.")" Kata Kuroko menatap mata heterochromatic Akashi. Dia merasa familiar dengan Akashi, begitu juga dengan Akashi.

" Se… Seijuurou-kun…" Kata Tetsuya terbata-bata memastikan orang di depannya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

" Tetsuya…" Kata Akashi memegang wajah Kuroko. Kini hanya Akashi dan Kuroko, hanya mereka berdua. Akashi memegang dagu Kuroko lalu menciumnya dengan rakus, Kuroko pun membalasnya. Hingga Akashi memasukkan lidah di gua hangat Kuroko. Lidah mereka menari-nari. Akashi memperdalam ciumannya dengan Kuroko. Akashi melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko.

Ekspresi malu juga bekas saliva Akashi di mulut Kuroko, membuat Akashi ingin melakukan lebih. Tapi, dia tahan. Lalu, Akashi dikejutkan oleh Kuroko. Yaitu pelukan Kuroko juga ciuman sekilas dari Kuroko. Akashi kaget tapi senang.

" Aitakatta, Seijuurou-kun. (" Aku merindukanmu, Seijuurou-kun.")" Kata Kuroko tidak kuasa menahan air matanya karena, Kuroko benar-benar rindu dengan Akashi.

" Ore mo. (" Aku juga.")" Kata Akashi. " Wah, kau laki-laki sekarang. Tapi, baik kau jadi cewek di masa lalu maupun kau jadi cowok di masa sekarang. Tapi, bagiku kau adalah termanis juga tercantik." Kata Akashi dengan senyum kecilnya. " Hei, itu beda sekarang." Kata Kuroko poker face tapi Akashi bisa melihat kalau Kuroko kesal padanya.

" Ya, maaf." Kata Akashi. " Nanti, akan kukenalkan kepada orang tuaku." Kata Akashi menabrak jidatnya dengan jidat Kuroko dengan pelan. " Boleh. Kalau diterima." Kata Kuroko dengan senyum kecilnya. Lalu, mereka berdua berciuman lagi sekali lagi. Untung hanya ada Akashi dan Kuroko saja di aula. Kalau ada murid baru lain, bisa jadi masalah besar dan juga berkah bagi para fujoshi maupun fudanshi (?)

THE REAL END (ほんもの おわり)

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga ceritaku. Maaf kalo ada yang typo juga kurang angst #hormat. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic . Bye-bye

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
